narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Matsuri
is a genin-level kunoichi from Sunagakure. In the anime, she is part of a genin team alongside Yukata and Mikoshi. Personality In the anime, Matsuri is shown in more depth. She was initially a shy and very soft-spoken girl, but becomes braver and more outspoken under Gaara's tutelage. She remains polite to others, using the proper honourifics. While Matsuri is reluctant to use weapons in Part I, she has fewer inhibitions by the start of Part II; she will use weapons to protect her comrades and Sunagakure's reputation, but will avoid causing harm to others. In the manga, Matsuri is shown simply as a reverent admirer of Gaara or any other powerful ninja. It is also hinted that she has romantic interests in Gaara. This is also shown in her quickness to compliment him and insult, and even strike, others who suggest he could be defeated.Chapter 280, page 4 Matsuri is shown during the Fourth Shinobi World War in the anime to also greatly admire Naruto, often referring to him as "Hero of Konoha". Appearance Matsuri has straight chin-length brown hair, dark eyes and fair skin. In Part I, she wore a blue-green blouse that hung off her left shoulder, a white and pink sleeveless shirt underneath, a short yellow scarf tied around her neck and a black short skirt. She also wore long, thigh-high stockings, brown sandals and black gloves with a grey elbow-length arm guard on her right arm. In Part II, she wears a dark shirt with skirt of the same colour, a Sunagakure flak jacket and a black forehead protector where her scarf was. She still wears black gloves and stockings but was seen to wear two arm-guards instead of one on the latter. Abilities In the manga, Matsuri is shown to possess above average strength, being able to carelessly backhand Naruto, knocking him to the ground.Chapter 280, page 4 In the anime, she learned to use the jōhyō, a weapon mainly used to keep the enemy away with the short dart attached to a long rope. She was also chosen to fight in the Fourth Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces, although still being a genin. Matsuri appears to have some skill in Wind Release techniques, having joined other Wind Release users to battle the reincarnated Third Raikage. However, Temari states she isn't a long-distance user.Naruto: Shippūden episode 301 Part I Ultimate Weapon Arc Matsuri débuted in the final arc of the anime. She was a student of Suna's new ninja academy. At the beginning of the weapon-handling lesson, Matsuri asked if weapons are just dangerous. While the class and the teachers pondered the question, Gaara replied suddenly with, "Your weapon is like…" and made Matsuri think that Gaara was trying to tell her something. Therefore she was the only person out of the entire class brave enough to choose Gaara to be her teacher. Gaara, sensing her hesitation and inhibitions, taught her how to use a Jōhyō, but she was fearful of it and other weapons because she had witnessed her parents' murders in the past. Gaara tried to tell her that weapons can be used to protect comrades, but Matsuri didn't understand him at first. Later, the Four Celestial Symbols Men kidnapped Matsuri, because of her importance to Gaara, trying to lure him out, capture him, and steal the One-Tailed Shukaku's chakra stored within him. Gaara, his siblings, and the Konoha 11 (excluding Tenten) came to her aid, and fought her captors. After being freed, she saved Naruto from a fatal attack from Seimei using her Jōhyō, after finally realising that weapons can be used to protect comrades. After Seimei's defeat, she returned to Suna with Gaara, Kankurō, and Temari. But before she left, she asked Shikamaru to tell Naruto that he had made her understand what Gaara had been trying to tell her, and that she would continue to train as Gaara's student. Naruto's Back: Friends' Tracks Two years later, Konohagakure decided to host an early Chūnin Exam to help restore its reputation after the previous exam was ruined by Orochimaru during his invasion. To better the chances of people joining this, it was co-sponsored by Sunagakure to help promote Gaara as the Fifth Kazekage. Matsuri joined the exams with Mikoshi and Yukata as her team-mates, and went to Konohagakure where the first exam would be held. Once entering the exams, Matsuri and her team-mates were randomly split up and sent to different rooms to take the written test. On a monitor, Shikamaru Nara, as proctor, explained that everyone only needs to answer one question on the test, but their combined score with their team-mates will determine if they pass or fail the exam as they need exactly 100 points to pass.Naruto: Shippūden episode 396 With the conclusion of the three question choice part of the test, Shikamaru revealed a bonus question which asked which teammate would you leave to be a decoy and the answer had to be unanimous with the person picked being disqualified. His team was able to qualify for the second round by not answering which proved to be the right choice as all members of team would need to be present for the second round. A preliminary round had to be held to lessen the many participants there were. The preliminary round involved a race to Sunagakure with only the first 30 participants qualifying for the primary second round.Naruto: Shippūden episode 397 Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission In the anime, after Gaara is kidnapped by Akatsuki, Matsuri is assigned to a team led by Temari. When they start doing border patrol, Matsuri complains that they should be trying to rescue Gaara instead. Later, in her first manga appearance, Matsuri is present when Gaara is revived. She is one of the first people he speaks to when he wakes up. She becomes angry with Ittetsu when he voices his fears that Gaara had died, and then she and Sari gush over him. They rush towards Gaara, pushing Naruto out of the way. Temari is later seen standing between the girls and her little brother with her arms straight out, probably insisting that Gaara needs some breathing space. Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission She made a cameo appearance in the anime, in which she appeared in Naruto's dream about peeping into a bathhouse where Sakura and other female characters from the series were gathered.Naruto: Shippūden episode 37 Five Kage Summit Matsuri was seen in the crowd, next to Ebizō and Baki, telling Gaara to be careful as he left for the Kage Summit. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation In the anime, Matsuri is seen alongside Yukata and a few other Sunagakure shinobi, gushing over Gaara after he unites the troops with his speech.Naruto: Shippūden episode 261 Later, she is seen with Temari, Shikamaru, Chōji, and Yukata discussing about the topic of kekkei tōta. Soon, she is seen with Yukata, lending towels to Gaara, telling him that he must conserve his strength. Wanting to show kindness to the older kage, he tells them to give them to Ōnoki before him. They did not recognise him at first, which irritated the Tsuchikage, and were surprised when he told them who he was.Naruto: Shippūden episode 276 The next day, the Fourth Division makes their move on the reincarnated Kage and Matsuri and Yukata join other Wind Release users in subduing the Third Raikage. Matsuri asks Temari their next move after Naruto could not damage the Raikage. Yukata asks who Naruto is and Matsuri explains he is the hero of Konoha who defeated the Akatsuki leader Pain. Annoyed with their discussions, Temari orders the two kunoichi to keep their distance. After the Raikage was defeated by Naruto, she and Yukata carried a protesting Ōnoki to the medical tents. Later, when Temari fights with Daimaru, she and Yukata gush over his confession, and then tease Temari about her crush on Shikamaru. Movies Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Will of Fire Matsuri appears in Gaara's thoughts along with several other villagers, including his siblings and Sari, when he thinks of the members of Suna, stating that his villagers lives now "belong to him" and he considers it his duty to protect them. Trivia * Matsuri's name can mean or . * A kunoichi resembling Matsuri made an appearance in ''Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 4, walking around the Save point outside of Suna, although her shirt was red. * During the Fourth Shinobi World War in the manga, Matsuri is not present among the Fourth Division as it is seemingly comprised of shinobi chūnin rank and above. References de:Matsuri (Suna)